This invention relates to a watercraft and more particularly to an improved powering, seating and engine access arrangement for such a watercraft.
A wide variety of watercraft are available to the public. One type of watercraft which is extremely popular is a relatively small watercraft that is designed to be operated by a rider sitting in seated fashion and generally centrally positioned in the watercraft. Frequently, these types of watercraft are powered by jet propulsion units.
Conventionally, this type of watercraft includes only a single powering internal combustion engine and a single propulsion device, such as a jet propulsion unit, driven by that engine for propelling the watercraft. Although such arrangement have the advantages of simplicity, they do not offer as crisp control as dual propulsion units.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved small type of watercraft powered by twin engines and twin jet propulsion units.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved, small twin jet propelled watercraft designed to be operated by an operator in a centrally positioned seat.
When watercraft are propelled by a pair of engines, the hull tends to be quite wide and although this provides stability, it does not necessarily provide rapid maneuverability for the watercraft. However, if the placement of the engines is such that the hull is maintained in a narrow relationship, then stability can become a problem.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved small type of watercraft having a V-bottom hull and twin side by side engines that will offer quick maneuverability but also which will have good stability.
In watercraft, particularly small watercraft propelled by jet propulsion units of the type described, there is a likelihood that the watercraft may be capsized due to its very sporting nature and the manner in which these watercraft are operated. Frequently, the exhaust gases from the internal combustion engine which power the watercraft are discharged into the body of water in which the watercraft is operating. If the watercraft becomes capsized, there is a risk that the water may flow back into the power plant through its exhaust system and cause damage.
Various types of water traps have been proposed in the exhaust systems of watercraft to prevent this occurrence. However, when the watercraft is small and powered by a pair of internal combustion engines, the space limitations may preclude such water traps in the exhaust.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved water trap arrangement for a small watercraft having a pair of powering internal combustion engines.
With small watercraft of the type described, the engine or engines are normally positioned forwardly of the operator and beneath a hatch cover. However, frequently the hatch cover also supports the steering mechanism and/or other controls and this makes accessibility of the engine a problem. This is particularly acute in that certain components of the engine should be accessed and checked frequently, and this may be difficult with previously proposed type of hatch constructions.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved hatch structure for a small watercraft.
It is another object to this invention to provide a hatch cover for a small watercraft wherein a small hatch opening is provided for periodic servicing and wherein the hatch may be completely removable so as to access and remove the complete engine.
In connection with small watercraft of the type described, it has been the practice to position the fuel tank for the engine within the same compartment as the engine. This has rise to obvious disadvantages.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved engine and fuel tank arrangement for a small watercraft.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an engine, fuel tank arrangement for a small watercraft wherein the engine and fuel tank are separated by a bulkhead.
As has been noted, small watercraft of the type described are quite sporting in nature. As a result of this, it is frequently the case that the operator and/or passengers may operate the watercraft in swimming suits. This permits the operator and passengers to enter the body of water in which the watercraft is operating at will. However, where the watercraft is controlled by the operator in a single centrally position seat, there may be instances when a passenger may wish to ride the watercraft in a standing fashion. Also, it is desirable to provide some means to permit ease of access and entry to the watercraft.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved seating arrangement and deck arrangement for a small watercraft wherein the watercraft may be mounted from the rear and a grab handle is afforded on the seat for assistance in this regard.